1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to hypodermic syringes and, more particularly, to hypodermic syringes designed to prevent accidental punctures.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Blood borne disease transmission has reached epidemic proportion. Medical personnel and patients need protection from accidental needle puncture wounds, as even the slightest injury caused by contact with a contaminated needle may be lethal. Of exceptional concern is the spread of the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). In order for a syringe safety device to be effective, and to be accepted by medical industry personnel, it must simultaneously provide the attributes of complete protection, ease and practicality of use, interchangeable needle capability, and reasonable manufacturing cost.
Previously designed needle wound protection devices have failed to provide all of the aforementioned attributes. Many prior art designs do not provide protection from accidental needle contact through all phases of use. The syringe apparatuses set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,947 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,237 are cumbersome and awkward to use. Safety syringes featuring a needle which is automatically withdrawn when the plunger is driven full stroke do not allow for mixing of medicines, nor do they provide protection from accidental puncture through all phases of use. All other prior art safety syringes' protection mechanisms require use of two hands. Various prior art syringe safety devices do not allow for changing of a hypodermic needle. Medical personnel must be free to safely use hypodermic needles of various lengths and diameters.